A World Apart
by Limmie
Summary: Yamato has 3 days until he leaves for America...will he and Taichi realize and confess their feelings for each other in time? Normal Taito...nothing over PG... yet...


Greetings all! Well, this is my first published Taito...I've done a Takouji....I wrote this quite a while ago..so I'm probably going to let this one grow as it comes to me. I hope you like what I have so far, please read and enjoy, feel free to give suggestions and comments! Thanks! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did...well...what does every yaoi fan dream of? lol...

****

A World Apart

"You're what?"

Taichi stepped back in shock. Could what his best friend said be true?

"Tai, its okay, its only a few years...until I finish college...but I need to get into American schools, so I can apply to Julliard. The experience will be good, and I'll miss you, but I can't stay here...I need to move on in my life, and get ready for my future. I have to do this."

Yamato forced a sad smile, and put his hand on Tai's shoulder. The falling sun began to cast little shadows from the trees, and the first few stars shone dimly in the eastern sky. The crescent moon was rising, and with the sun, it looked a shade of pink. It was so extremely beautiful. As if on cue, the Sakura trees released their blossoms, and the boys were surrounded by pinks, oranges, reds, deep blue, and the light of the infant moon. Tai felt tears sting the back of his eyes, but he didn't allow them to fall. He couldn't show his feelings now. Or at least, the feelings he thought he had.

"How long till you leave?" Yamato turned his face away and stared intently at a single blossom, as it softly floated and swirled to the ground. He mumbled a response, but Tai was unable to hear him. 

"Yama, you'll have to speak up, I couldn't hear you." He lifted his friend's chin gently so their eyes met. "3 days...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I've really just decided to go through with it myself." Taichi couldn't hold back the tears this time.

"Yama...you can't leave me..." He fell into the arms of his friend, who comforted him the best he could. "Tai, I'm so sorry...I just... I can't stay here any longer...but you can come visit me whenever you want, I'll even pay for the tickets.... how about this...we'll spend the next 3 days together, the whole 72 hours, and then, I'll take a month to settle in, and you'll come for fall holidays. You can stay the whole 2 weeks, and even come to my new...school." Tai looked up at Yamato and meekly smiled. 

"Okay...So where are we going to go right now?" Taichi watched as Yamato looked around him, finally nodding softly, and instructing Tai to sit right where he was. "Shouldn't I be the one surprising YOU?" Yamato almost giggled. "No, it's your turn tomorrow. Just sit right here, and close your eyes. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Soon, panting wildly of course, Yamato returned, with an array of equipment. Sneaking past Taichi, he set up his elaborately planned surprise. He then positioned himself behind Taichi with much stealth, and helped the half-asleep brunette to his feet. Guiding him to the blankets, he sat him down. "You can open your eyes now." Taichi unlocked his eyelids, and sat amazed. He was awestruck at the miracles Yamato could pull out of thin air. Around him, the final rays of light from the sun gently melted into the velvet black and blue of the approaching dusk. He was seated on a pile of blankets, huge, soft blankets, and several feet away, there was a huge picnic basket. Situated on the hill, a telescope stood, and awaited only the curiosity of the boys. He was sitting on their favorite spot, wedged against the grove of trees, yet still in the open enough to clearly see the sky. He turned to face his best friend, and saw the warmest smile Yamato had given him in a long time.

"All this? Are we going to stay out here?" Yamato came and sat next to Taichi. " I called your parents, and said you are sleeping at my house, my dad is already in America...he's coming back for me and the rest of the stuff in a few days. And I made enough food for you and me...hopefully it'll last till morning." he patted Tai's stomach as Tai grinned, and stretched lazily. "Yama, I'm glad you're my best friend." Yamato smiled. "Me too." They lay down and stare into the heavens as night enveloped Odaiba park.

The haze of early morning filled the sky when Tai drowsily rolled over, only to find himself warm and content in the arms of Yamato. Blushing a little, he fought against the urge to pull back from embarrassment, and snuggled closer to the angelic blonde. "Yamato, my angel, now you'll never really know how I feel... I love you so much, and you are leaving me...I won't be able to live without you. Oh, if only you could ever feel the same..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well guys, thanks for reading...stay tuned...for next time.. whenever that may be...Please Review! Ja!~Limmie


End file.
